


White Winter Hymnal (listen, the snow is falling remix)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada wakes the next day and thinks it might be easier not to be in love with Hecate if she didn’t do things like perform impressive magic to swoop in and rescue Ada from a snowstorm.ORAda mourns a missed opportunity.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hackle Remix Challenge 2020





	White Winter Hymnal (listen, the snow is falling remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [listen, the snow is falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806830) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 



> A/N: It's not absolutely necessary to read walkthegale's original fic to enjoy this one but I highly recommend it. Walkthegale, I hope you enjoy this.

Ada wakes the next day and thinks it might be easier not to be in love with Hecate if she didn’t do things like perform impressive magic to swoop in and rescue Ada from a snowstorm. She huffs and sits up, knowing it’s better to get up and start her day rather than dwell on her feelings. The moment her feet leave her rug and hit the stone floor, she can feel the new coolness. One glance at her window tells her that the storm from last night was so big it hit Cackle’s. The snow is only a few inches but enough to cause pause. Miss Periwinkle shouldn’t be traveling up in such weather just to serve her and Hecate. 

Ada switches her rug for a thicker one, casts a warming spell on her floor, reignites the fire and shoots Miss Periwinkle a message. The reply is instantaneous wishing her well and reassuring her there is plenty of food for the cold snap that is meant to last the week. Ada sighs and sends a message to Hecate, hoping she’s still sleeping. 

Ada relishes in the comfort of her blue snowflake jumper and well worn black wool skirt. It’s a steadying force as she makes her way leisurely to the kitchens. Hecate is yet to send a message so Ada assumes she’s still sleeping. 

_Better that way_ , she thinks. Standing in Hecate’s bedroom the night before, Ada had been so close to confessing before realizing how foolish she was being. Of course transferring to get Ada was well within the realms of friendship. At least, friendship with someone as noble as Hecate Hardbroom. 

She sighs, nearing the kitchen. She’s spent the better part of three years loving Hecate from afar without a word. What’s one more day?

“Coffee and tea are on the table. I’ll be done in a moment.”

Ada stops short in the doorway. There is quite the impressive spread in front of her with muffins, granola, croissants, and fruit that join the aforementioned tea and coffee. Hecate is in her signature black apron making what looks like omelettes and crepes simultaneously. Something in Ada aches for this to be more than it is. Something that always catalogues any of Hecate’s thoughtful gestures and tells Ada to imagine them in a different context. 

An image of Hecate’s long hair unleashed from its bun and wild from sleep giving Ada one of those rare quiet smiles and kissing her forehead before gesturing for her to sit comes to mind. Ada shakes her head against it. This is why she wanted the morning to herself. 

“I thought you were still sleeping,” says Ada as she takes a seat. 

Hecate’s shoulders tense a moment. “It was difficult.”

Guilt washes over Ada instantly. “I’m sorry, dear. You shouldn’t have had--”

Hecate turns then, her expression soft and quite frankly beautiful, even with the obvious indicators that she had indeed slept fitfully. “I didn’t mind.”

She whips back around before Ada can respond. Some part of Ada wants to recognize the moment in Hecate’s bedroom. She wants to inquire about the look on Hecate’s face when they landed not in Ada’s office as expected but Hecate’s private rooms. Ada wonders more than anything about the almost… hopeful expression on Hecate’s face when Ada had come so close to confessing. 

A bigger part however tells Ada this isn’t the time, that there might never be one and as usual, this is the part she listens to. 

“Well, I shall have to find some way to repay your heroic endeavor.” 

Hecate purses her lips as she turns. “Nonsense.” 

Hecate finishes her task, setting the crepes on the table and handing Ada her omelette. She moves to sit at the end of the table, close to Ada despite the other seats available. _Nonsense_ as if it was typical to transfer such a long distance and back again in such weather. Ada resists the urge to roll her eyes at Hecate’s deflection. 

She cuts into her food instead, unable to help the delighted sound that bubbles up from her throat when she tastes it. “This is divine.”

It might have been a trick of the early morning light but Hecate’s eyes look a touch brighter as she nods. “I’m glad you think so.”

Ada winks. “Experience is more akin to knowledge in this instance than thought.”

Hecate takes a sip of her tea. “Tell me about these thoroughly interesting viewpoints that kept you out last night.” 

There is no judgment in Hecate’s tone and Ada stuffs down the urge to apologize again for her tardiness. She moves seamlessly into an explanation of what kept her, all of Hecate’s facial expressions delighting her in ways she doesn’t let herself fully express. It’s never hard to determine what will shock and offend her best friend and she is proven right at every single juncture. Ada also knows what will usually interest Hecate the most and she isn’t the least bit surprised when Hecate asks for Miss Alumina’s details. 

Ada smiles and helps herself to another crepe. “I’ve already sent her information to your desk.” 

Hecate nods slowly. “Thank you, Ada.”

Ada’s heart skips over the way Hecate says her name. Hecate doesn’t look away and Ada feels this moment as keenly as the night before. Perhaps this time might be different. Perhaps she can find the courage to tell Hecate what she’s wanted to for years. Perhaps by some blessing Hecate will return her feelings. 

Hecate looks down, breaking the moment and Ada’s resolve. “What are your plans for the day?”

Ada takes a deep breath and an extra moment to find her voice. “My enthusiasm for snow has dwindled so I thought I might just enjoy a novel in the library. Perhaps two as it’s the holidays.”

Hecate looks up. “Would you like company? I have some research to finish but I’m just as happy to--”

“I would love some.” It’s almost like admitting what she wishes she could. Two out of the three words is something. 

For this morning, it’s almost enough. 


End file.
